With the development of current electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as cellular phones, an electronic organizers, and laptop computers have become necessities of modern society, and an important means for delivering rapidly changing information. Users operate these devices conveniently through Graphical User Interface (GUI) environments implemented on a touch screen, and provides a variety of information, network access and multimedia.
In order to provide the various functions, a user device includes various electronic components. For example, a user device with a stylus provides a writing or drawing function. Similarly, a user device with a stereo speaker module provides a music listening function using stereo sound. Furthermore, a user device with a camera module provides a picture capturing function. Finally, a user device with a communication module provides a communication function for communicating with another electronic device via a network.